


This love is mine

by mybabylove



Series: When I first saw you, I saw love [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Marking, again a very light shame and pain kink, dream and sapnap live together, lots of attention on sapnaps thighs, using their real names here and there, will add more tags as the chapters update!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabylove/pseuds/mybabylove
Summary: Giddy excitation built in his stomach at the memories, swelled brightly in his chest, equally ecstatic as it was hesitant. It’s safe to say, Sapnap hadn’t expected the night to end like that. Experiencing his first kiss, his first time being touched like that, with Dream of all people.And yet, it felt so right. Maybe somewhere deep down, he’d always known it was Dream. That it could only ever be Dream.Sapnap and Dream form a new bond of some sorts, after the events of the evening they shared together. They've started tentatively exploring the boundaries of their friendship, and exploring more of each other. This story is about how they finally cross the path to their first time.(Follow-up of 'And the first time you touched me, I felt love')
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: When I first saw you, I saw love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202189
Comments: 31
Kudos: 247





	This love is mine

**Author's Note:**

> ayooo 😎 I'd love to start this of with a big phat massive thank u for all the love I received on the first part. I had no original plans in making a follow-up, but the comments and kudos just blew me away. My heart is so full and warm reading all of it, honestly ;(( I really craved to have these 2 explore each other more, so that's exactly what this is. Thank you again so so much for all of ur kind comments yo, they honestly mean the world. It's so rewarding and pleasant to have that support. It's immensely treasured and cherished in my heart, thank u <3
> 
> So.  
> This is a continuation of 'And the first time you touched me, I felt love', the first part of this series. It's not quite 100% necessary to have read it, but if you wanna follow along with the story I'd recommend it! 😊 This new piece will be 3 parts (I think), and I really want to take a moment to emphasize that I'm a slow ass writer. So expect to be waiting quite a bit for updates! Up to a week, or 2, or even more, but I honestly have no clue yet. If you don't like waiting in between chapters I totally get that, and would recommend waiting until I've uploaded the whole thing before u start reading! :)
> 
> There won't be any cliffhangers or anything like that though, the 3 chapters can pretty much stand on their own, have a beginning and an end. If you don't care about the wait, read ahead!
> 
> I genuinly hope it can meet ur expectations, if u have any ❤️ As always, enjoy!!

Surprisingly, waking up in the same bed as Dream, after the events that happened last night, wasn’t quite as awkward or as weird as Sapnap would’ve thought.

Sure, it had been a tad overwhelming at first, blinking his eyes open to the naked back of his best friend, and immediately having his brain flooded with images of the night before. Images of Dream between his legs, his mouth on his dick. Remembering the feeling of his soft lips and a wet tongue against his own, all over his body, against his skin. The grazing of teeth against his neck and the sharp bites into the flesh of his hipbone. All of the joys and the euphoria of the mind-blowing orgasm that followed, and feeling Dream throb in his hand as he came with an orgasm of his own afterwards. The sweet, tender way he had held him, how easily Sapnap had fallen asleep in his warm embrace.

Giddy excitation built in his stomach at the memories, swelled brightly in his chest, equally ecstatic as it was hesitant. It’s safe to say, Sapnap hadn’t expected the night to end like that. Experiencing his first kiss, his first time being touched like _that,_ with Dream of all people.

And yet, it felt so right. Maybe somewhere deep down, he’d always known it was Dream. That it could only ever be Dream.

Sapnap took a deep breath. He dared a secret little glance at the sleeping body beside him, butterflies immediately swarming his stomach as he did so. He felt dizzy, his chest felt tight and yet so full, so warm and overflooded with love.

The weird mixture of it all made his head spin. The adrenaline of his racing heart made him sick to his stomach, and he really had to take a moment to take deep, slow breaths, to try and steady himself.

God, it had been fucking fantastic. It really had. He couldn’t have possible asked for anything better. But he couldn’t stop the worrisome thoughts from slowly seeping in through his mind, invading the happy memories and clouding his mind with anxiety.

Because, well. What if Dream regretted it? What if this was a weird, one off thing for him? Would this forever change them? Their friendship? Would they have to go back to the way things were before? After _that?_

Sapnap doesn’t think he could.

He couldn’t go back to pretending to be nothing more than Dream’s friend, when his chest felt so filled to the top with a deep-rooted love, that’s only gotten amplified after their shared night. Already he feels so needy to feel those tender kisses on his skin again, to feel Dream’s slender hands firmly exploring his body, to hear the lewd and dirty way in which he had spoken to him.

Sapnap sneaks another glance. Dream’s turned over now, quietly resting on his back. He’d fallen completely silent, no longer softly snoring. What the _fuck_ was he gonna do when Dream woke up.

Turns out, he didn’t have to mull that over for long.

A pair of sleepy green eyes fluttered open soon enough, taking in the sight of a different room, before flickering over to Sapnap, who was pushed up on his elbows and already staring at Dream. Electricity shot through Sapnap’s heart when their eyes met.

He quickly looked away, felt the hot flush rise to his cheeks and his heart pump erratically in his chest. His mouth was dry, and he raked through his brain to find words, any words at all, but his mind was completely blacked out. His thoughts were racing, so much that he could only focus on one, singular train of ‘ _say something, say something, say something-‘_

“Good morning,”

Dream’s raspy voice, filled with sleep and so warm, so soft, beat him to it. Sapnap shyly flickered his eyes back over, and politely murmured it back to him while his heart still felt like it was in his throat.

Dream hadn’t been weird about last night.

Bless him.

Sapnap wouldn’t have known what he’d do were that the case.

Instead, Dream had gazed at him with the sweetest and softest smile, eyes heavy and glassed over with sleep and just pure fondness, making him look just that much more gentle, that much more fucking _soft,_ that Sapnap couldn’t do anything but stare back _._ He could not take his eyes off of him, if he wanted to.

As always, Sapnap felt so comforted by Dream’s calm and collected presence. All he ever had to do was follow his guide, and not worry too much about anything else himself.

Dream took initiative in bringing up last night, and it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable as the anxious part of Sapnap’s mind made him worry for. They ended up talking for a long while, though with a lot more hesitation and timidity than when they were high and filled to the brim with arousal.

By the time they were all talked out, and Sapnap left to go take a shower, he felt a lot more settled. They hadn’t quite explicitly talked about ‘what now’, or what this all meant for their friendship, for _them._ But from what Sapnap had gathered from their conversation, things were alright.

Dream had enjoyed last night just as much as he had, and he was still somewhat flirting with him in the morning. That could only mean good things, right?

It definitely did.

From that point on, things had started to change. The two of them were still sort of figuring things out the first few days, tentatively dipping their toes into the shallow waters of this new territory. Neither quite dared to make the first, bold move just yet, only dancing between careful touches and kind gestures, that could still be played off as platonic.

And then it happened.

Turns out, agreeing to watch a movie with Dream wasn’t quite as innocent as it sounded.

Sapnap had been seated in between Dream’s legs, resting against his chest with a blanket covering the both of them, and their eyes glued to the tv. The feeling of Dream’s warm body underneath him alone had Sapnap’s heart beating just a little bit faster, soaking up the comfort that it gave him.

It had been about a third into the movie. Dream had obviously gotten bored with it. Sapnap could tell he was getting a bit antsy.

His hands had moved up to casually rest on Sapnap’s hips, thumbs grazing the sliver of skin that peeked out from underneath his shirt. Somewhere along the way, they had sneakily crawled further up Sapnap’s torso, casually splaying out across Sapnap’s abdomen and touching the heated skin.

It’s safe to say, that from that point on, Sapnap could hardly focus on the movie.

His mind kept wandering, drifting to other, much more pleasurable things than watching this stupid movie. His stomach jumped at every seemingly innocent brush of Dream’s fingers, sending flares of heat all through his nervous system. But Dream knew exactly what he was doing. Innocent touches were quickly turning into deliberate movements, and Sapnap felt himself harden by the second, trying to fight his body against the desire pooling in his gut. He tried to keep his gaze focused on the movie playing in front of them, tried to ignore the way he wanted to sink into each and every one of Dream’s touches.

 _“You’re squirming.”_ Dream had whispered right into his ear. Shivers erupted down his spine, and that’s when Sapnap realized Dream was doing this on purpose.

The evening had ended with Dream’s hand down his boxers, and from that point on, neither were all too shy about initiating things anymore. It had solidified their needs and desires, the knowledge that yes, the other wanted this all just as much.

Things had changed, then. And yet, they stayed the same. They were still very much Dream and Sapnap, as they always have been. But they were also more.

Sapnap could now expect random, impromptu kisses, his face gently being turned while he’s in the middle of shouting at his teammate for killing him, lips being captured in a sweet kiss to shut him up. It still sort of left him in a daze whenever it happened, when Dream would just nonchalantly leave his room after, as if he didn’t just stop Sapnap’s heart from beating for a good few seconds.

There was now also a lot more touching. A _lot_ more. It’s almost as if a dam full of restricted need finally broke, and now Dream couldn’t stop touching him. Sweetly stroking his fingers through his hair, over his cheek, his arm. His sides. Coming up behind him and pressing a tender kiss high on his cheekbone, that left Sapnap spluttering and red in the face. Wrapping him up in these large, all-consuming hugs that Sapnap could just sink and disappear into, that were so comforting it almost felt _too_ good.

Some late nights would find him in Dream’s bed, with Dream holding him in a warm embrace against his chest as Patches lied at the foot of the bed, happily sleeping away. As much as George and him jokingly complained about Dream’s snoring through discord sleep calls, hearing it in real life was somehow just that much more endearing.

Other than that, they didn’t hesitate from messing about anymore, either.

Dream had once, out of nowhere, gone down to his knees and given him a blowjob in the kitchen. Sometimes they’d jerk each other off together, and sometimes Sapnap would give him a handjob in the morning, in bed. Sometimes they didn’t have the energy, and would just sleepily grind against each other.

They didn’t always sleep in the same bed, but the times they did, Sapnap couldn’t be more grateful to fall asleep with Dream in his arms, and wake up just the same.

So here he was now. It’s been a few weeks of excitedly exploring the boundaries, exploring each other. They still hadn’t _really_ talked about what it all meant, hadn’t quite put a definition to what they were doing. And that didn’t really bother Sapnap. They were just having fun, and doing what felt right. Sapnap was fine with that.

He found himself today, sat atop Dream’s lap, with Dream laying stretched out on the couch underneath him.

He was lying down on his back, arms casually crossed behind his head as he looked up through his lashes at Sapnap. His pupils were blown wider than they should be for any other normal evening, filled with deep arousal and tender warmth as he gazed at Sapnap, at the hot flush coloring his cheeks. Dream looked so relaxed beneath him, so _enticing_.

Sapnap couldn’t help the way his heart fluttered and his dick sprung to attention at the sight. Dream always had that aura about him. That seductive magnetism. He could make Sapnap feel all hot and bothered with a simple look in his eyes, a simply little twist of his lips as he raked his gaze over Sapnap’s body.

Sapnap’s own gaze drifted to his triceps, to the pale skin visible from the sleeves of his t-shirt, before he directed them back to the other’s face. Back to the soft freckles and those alluring, deep green eyes staring right back at him, beckoning him deeper into the dark abyss of pure desire. He let himself sink into it, allowing the heavy tension of the room to settle in his bones and stoke the delirious flames of lust in his chest.

They were both silent, just gazing at each other, feeling each other.

Sapnap’s bare thighs pressed against Dream’s clothed sides, and he could feel Dream’s arousal pressing up against him when he shifted in place, could see the sly little smirk forming on the other’s face as he ever so slightly rolled his hips upwards.

Sapnap’s breath immediately hitched at the feeling. He felt so warm underneath him, the stiffness pressing against him an obvious indication of his arousal. It almost surprised him just how much he enjoyed this, enjoyed being seated on Dream’s lap like this. It reminded him a little too much of, well, other stuff. Stuff that they hadn’t quite dared explore yet. Stuff that made his face flush hot and his dick stir in his pants. He pushed the thoughts to a corner of his mind, for now, and gazed back at Dream.

Heat pooled low in his gut.

Sapnap could never get enough of this. Never.

The slow, steady building of arousal, the tension that starts thickening up the air and suffocating them sweetly as it falls over them. The tentative, yet eager exploring of each other in different and new ways each time, learning each other’s bodies and sweet spots, what drove the other insane with hunger and what made them weaken with need.

It was absolutely intoxicating. Each and every time. Always left him burning from the ashes, crawling back for more of that exuberant, dizzying high it gave him.

“Sapnap.” He hears dream murmur. The tone is familiar, syrupy sweet and reeling him in way too easily. It’s gotten addicting, hearing him talk like that.

“Dream.” He breathes out softly in response.

Dream’s gaze slowly drifts down again, raking over his body and all the way down to his shorts. Sapnap knows his own hardened dick is pressing up against the fabric proudly, making an obscene tent in the loose shorts. He doesn’t have to look down to know.

He watches Dream’s eyes flicker back up to his face, carefully takes in the stupid, sly smirk that hasn’t left him once, the one that makes his heart flutter oh so wildly.

“You’re hard.”

Sapnap swallows at the lewd words. His fingers tighten where they’re gripped around the muscles of his own calves.

“So are you.” He whispers out, already feeling like he’s burning alive. All from Dream’s scrutinizing gaze, from the hunger and excitement that oozes out of him, the honey-coated words that fall from his lips.

He hums softly in response. Sapnap watches him uncrosses his arms behind his head and bring his hands forward, splaying them out across Sapnap’s warm thighs. Heat flickers in his stomach, and electric tingles erupt all throughout his nerve ends where they connect. Dream’s hands _burn_.

Sapnap glances down at the firm grip. He can’t help but feeling so tiny whenever Dream does that. When he places his large palms somewhere on his body, covering a decent amount of skin despite Sapnap’s own natural broadness. He thinks he quite likes the look of those slender fingers pressing into his thighs.

Dream’s voice snaps his attention back to his face.

“What d’you think we should do about that?”

“Dunno…” Sapnap murmurs softly as he shifts in place, right on Dream’s dick. The ever so slight falter in his collected composure pleases him. “Got anything in mind?”

“Well, I mean.” Dream gently presses his fingers into the flesh of Sapnap’s thighs, voice deepened with arousal and hunger. Sapnap can’t fight the simmering heat that builds in his stomach at the sound of it, and the feeling of his firm grip on his thighs. “I can think of a thing or two.”

“Do any of those involve taking my pants off?”

Dream chuckles, and Sapnap feels his heart warm at the soft sound.

“No, actually.” Dream replies as his eyes flicker down to the soft lounge shorts again. He gives a tug at the hem where one of the legs ends, high on Sapnap’s thigh. “I kinda like these on you.”

Sapnap huffs out a bashful breath as he looks down at them.

They were nothing special, really. Or at least, Sapnap didn’t think so. Ever since he put them on this morning, because mind you, Florida weather was _no_ joke, Dream has been making these teasing little comments here and there. Whenever Sapnap happened to turn around, he’d see Dream, with his eyes glued to his bottom, to the backs of his thighs peeking out maybe just a little more than they would in the other pairs he brought.

Sapnap hadn’t really paid too much mind to the length of them, not until Dream brought it up today.

“Yeah?”

Dream hums sweetly. He starts moving his large palms up and down the soft skin of Sapnap’s thighs, and Sapnap ignores the way his muscles want to flex and twitch in Dream’s warm hands. Every touch, every inch of skin that’s left tainted by Dream’s fingers burns with heat, aches for more. His body feels cold without the scorching fire of Dream’s touch.

“Why do you have shorts this short anyway?”

Sapnap didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. Dream really wasn’t letting this go, was he?

“They’re not _that_ short.”

“Oh they totally are, Sapnap.”

“They’re not.”

“They _are_. Look, I can just-“

Dream pushes his hands all the way up his thighs, into the openings for the legs, until his fingers reach the fabric of his boxers. He pushes them even higher, finding the place where his thighs meet his hips, close to his dick. Sapnap immediately sits up straighter, and Dream picks up on the way he ever so slightly spreads his thighs wider, the way his body tenses. He can’t help the smug look that forms on his face.

“You could- you could do that with any of my other shorts, that doesn’t prove anything.”

Dream snorts, “Barely. It’d be much harder, and they don’t have nearly as much skin on display. Hey- I’m not complaining at all. You look hot in ‘em.”

“Oh my god, Dream.” The way his face flushes just that little more, the way he avoids Dream’s gaze, shows that he doesn’t quite hate the newfound attention on his thighs. “Will you let it go? It’s just shorts.”

Naturally, Dream doesn’t hold back from messing around a bit.

“They’re _short_ shorts.”

“They’re not-“

Just as Sapnap tries to form a retort, Dream moves his hand up further and presses the heel of his palm against Sapnap’s dick. Sapnap’s mouth falls open, words cutting off and instead only a stuttered breath escapes from him.

Dream burns the pretty image above him into his mind.

Sapnap with his cheeks red, his mouth slackened and his eyes widened in surprise. Dream takes in the feeling of his hard dick beneath the palm of his hand, the pretty little noises of surprise he makes when he gets caught off guard.

The thrill of taking the upper hand fuels the fire of arousal in his belly.

When he presses down a bit harder, cups his palm around the stiffness as well as he can, Sapnap pushes his hips into it. His eyes are now locked on Dream’s, and Dream can see the desire pool in the dark pupils.

But he doesn’t quite give him the satisfaction just yet. Instead, he opts for removing his hands, pushes them up Sapnap’s shirt and eagerly explores the skin he finds there. He brushes his fingers through the coarse hair below Sapnap’s navel, before splaying them low on his abdomen, enjoys the way Sapnap meekly bites his lip to silence himself, the way the muscles tense underneath the grazing of his fingertips.

“Take off your shirt.” Dream murmurs, back to that lowered, sticky-sweet little tone. “I wanna see the marks that I left.”

Sapnap’s heart skips a beat. The excitement starts building in his gut, jittery sparks of pure want, pure need buzzing through his veins.

It’s always so much fun with Dream. It really is. They bounce off each other so well, their energies just truly connect and the chemistry that sparks between them is unmatched. It’s only heightened when arousal comes into play, fuzzies their brains and adds adrenaline and raw hunger to the mix. He knows he wouldn’t get this with anyone else.

It’s all Dream.

It’s always Dream, isn’t it?

Sapnap’s still sort of tentative in his movements when he starts taking off his shirt, heart pounding loudly in his chest with excitement and thrill. He’s not quite used to being the center of attention like this, but he’s getting more and more comfortable with it each time they do anything together, each time Dream rakes his gaze over him and speaks those sweet, kind words. Each time he touches him and makes him cry out in pleasure.

And ultimately, he wants Dream to see the stupidly tempting marks he left, too.

He remembers about 2 days ago, standing in front of the mirror and seeing splotches of dark reds, with spotted purples and faded pinks painted all over his collarbones, all over his chest and dipping low down his abdomen, some peeking just above the waistband of his boxers. Dream had been fucking feral the night before. Not an inch of his skin went untouched, unmarked by Dream’s hands, his fingers, his tongue and lips.

And that, exactly that, was something he _really_ loved, and appreciated about Dream.

He never shied away from showing his love.

Sapnap never had to doubt, never had to wonder what the other was thinking, how Dream really felt about him. He showed it often enough. He made it clear in many different ways, from the way he looked at him while he was chatting with his mom during the early noon hours, to the soft spoken, honey-glazed words in the middle of the night, when it was just the two of them and their raw honesty, their deep-rooted love for each other.

So when he removes his shirt, is left naked from the waist up and on full display for Dream’s lustful gaze, he feels a lot more confident than he would in anyone else’s presence. He watches Dream’s eyes immediately sink to his collarbones, taking their time to observe smooth skin and the darkened bruises that he knows are there. Dream had been smart in hiding them just underneath the collar of his shirt, where no one could see them except for when he was undressed, like he was now.

His eyes continue to rake over his chest, over his stomach and hipbones, before going back up to his collarbones. Sapnap can see his green irises deepen and darken with pure hunger.

Dream doesn’t even have to touch him, doesn’t have to lay a single finger on him, and yet, Sapnap already feels like his body’s on fire from being underneath the scrutinizing intensity of his heavy gaze.

“Fuck,” Dream rasps lowly. “It looks good on you, Nick. It looks so fucking good.”

Dream’s roughened, hunger-filled voice sends shivers down his spine, makes hairs raise all over his arms. His cock twitches in delight. His body is left aching, buzzing with the desire to be touched, to be felt and explored. He can’t help the needy little tone in his own voice when he quietly asks for the fulfillment of those needs.

“Touch me.”

The corner of Dream’s lip twitches up, but he complies mercifully. His eyes flicker up to Sapnap’s as he sweetly drags his flattened hands down his naked abdomen, careful and slow, feeling the muscles underneath tense in response and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Where?” He murmurs, stroking his the tips of his fingers back in an upwards motion to his ribs, settling in between the gaps while the rough pads of his thumbs stroke over soft skin.

Sapnap’s breath comes out a bit shaky. He splays his thighs wider, looks back at Dream with half-lidded eyes as he shakes his head helplessly.

“Anywhere.”

Dream hums. Pleasant warmth spreads in his chest. It’s so easy to take Sapnap apart, to watch that fiery stubbornness in his eyes turn into molten yearning, coating them in a glaze that brings out a warm softness.

He trails his palms down Sapnap’s sides, his hips, until they land on his naked thighs again. Dream starts softly stroking up and down, inching more and more towards the inside with every motion. He can tell Sapnap enjoys that, can see the way he tries to fight his body against pleasure that sparks through his gut, the way he squirms whenever Dream’s hands get high up the inside of his thighs, close to his groin.

Every movement of Sapnap’s body presses down against his own dick, sends little trickles of heat through his own stomach. He doesn’t quite have the patience to drag it out today, so after some loving attention to Sapnap’s soft thighs, he starts pulling at the waistband of Sapnap’s shorts already, pushing them down enough with Sapnap’s help to get his dick peeking out.

Arousal pools low inside of him at the sight of Sapnap’s dripping wet head, shiny and sticky with precum.

“I don’t think it’s just me that likes the shorts.” He murmurs softly, teasingly.

Sapnap clears his throat, shifts in place as he ignores the light flush on his cheeks.

“No, I think it might be just you who has like, a weird fetish or something.”

Dream raises an eyebrow at Sapnap’s witty retort.

“Yeah? You get this hard without enjoying the attention I’m giving to your thighs?”

As if to demonstrate his point, Dream presses his fingers into the flesh again, tightly squeezing and stroking his thumbs near the insides. Sapnap jumps, squirming in place as his dick throbs, and Dream feels satisfaction fill his veins.

“Fuck off.” Sapnap breathes out, “That doesn’t have anything to do with the shorts I’m wearing, you’re not playing fair.”

“What? It totally does. Cause you got me really fuckin’ fixated on these stupid shorts, and now you get to enjoy the side effects of it. So indirectly, you’re enjoying the shorts you’re wearing just as much as I’m enjoying the shorts-“

“ _Okay_ , okay.” Sapnap interrupts him with a frustrated near-whine, “Can you just- do something about it then?”

Dream can’t help it when a warm little smile overtakes his face. “Sure.”

Finally, Dream stops messing with him, and wraps his fingers around the shaft of his dick. The feeling of Dream’s warm palm surrounding him, the hardness of his arousal pressing up against him from underneath, is exciting. Sapnap lets himself sink into it a bit, let’s Dream take charge for a moment as he closes his eyes and just _feels_. The firm, yet slow strokes of Dream’s hand warms his stomach from the inside out, gently feeding the crackling flame of arousal in his gut. The tender brushes of his thumb across the inside of his thighs make shivers erupt down his spine, his heart fluttering at the feeling as it steadily beats in his chest. It feels _good_.

Dream’s deep chuckle sparks his attention.

“God, I’ve never seen anyone leak this much.”

Red heat immediately rises to Sapnap’s face as his eyes snap open again. Embarrassment floods his veins and shame fills his chest, but it’s laced with a veiled, secret arousal.

God, he hates Dream. He really does, _he really does._

All does, though, is settle for shooting him a weak little glare, knowing the stupid flush across his face, the heavy dilation of his pupils takes away any of its strength anyways. Dream always had to push his buttons, always had to tease him and play with him before giving him the pleasure he so deeply wanted, needed.

“As if you’ve seen so many dicks.” Sapnap grunts softly, a slight frown in his eyebrows.

“Well, no,” Dream chuckles, “but still. Look at you.”

Sapnap blinks his hazy eyes down. He _knows_. He knows, alright? He leaks a lot of precum, he gets it. He doesn’t need Dream pointing it out every second he gets the opportunity. It’s fucking embarrassing enough as it is.

He blinks through the weird, stupid, shame-pleasure cloud blurring his vision, roaring in his chest and filling his mind with a fuzzy cotton, and looks at the shiny drop of precum gathered at the slit of his cockhead, at Dream’s slender fingers wrapped around him. He stares at the way Dream tightly squeezes his hand in an upward motion, pushes out more of the thick, clear precum through his urethra.

Sapnap can’t help the way his eyes are locked on. He’s a bit mesmerized almost, watching Dream gather some of the wetness with the tips of his fingers and rubbing them over the slit deliberately. It sends electric sparks through the sensitive nerve ends of Sapnap’s body, before he’s pulling away and forming thin strings that connect his fingers to the slick tip of Sapnap’s dick.

“So wet, already.” Dream breathes out softly, teasingly, in the quiet space between them. “You’re just dripping.”

Sapnap hates when he does that. He does.

And yet.

And yet, there’s a stupid little part of him that finds a curious, taboo pleasure in it. In the way his heart tightens in shame, the way his dick throbs at the low, teasing tone of Dream’s voice. He can’t deny that maybe, just maybe, it feels sort of rewarding to watch the hunger in Dream’s eyes grow tenfold, to see the fascination on his face still, as precum oozes out of the tip of his cock.

He’s never really been too comfortable with the excessive amounts of precum he leaks, if he’s honest. It always leaves a mess, and it’s not been the best experience in high school, when his hormones were through the roof and he’d just leak in his boxers at the mere thought of a girl. He used to be _very_ shy about it. And still is, somewhat.

But something about the way Dream fixates on it, something about the desire that pools in his eyes, the way he uses those sweet words to light-heartedly tease him with it, makes his tummy burn and ache for it. Dream can read him so easily. Too easily, almost. He figures out things about him that Sapnap himself hasn’t even yet.

“Dream,” he breathes out shakily, shallowly thrusting his hips forward when Dream smears his palm across the sensitive head and then down his shaft, spreading the clear substance all over. “C’mon.”

“You’re so needy, Sapnap. Can’t even contain yourself for two seconds?” Dream taunts deeply, voice sugary-sweet. Sapnap curses him.

“God, what’s with you today?” He groans breathlessly. The back of his hand comes up to touch his burning hot cheek, and he has to look away when Dream’s gaze on him feels too powerful, too intense. It’s no use, though. His voice comes out a lot more high-pitched and unsteady than he’d like, and he knows the flush has spread all the way to the tips of his ears already. His heart’s racing.

“Is it ‘let’s embarrass Sapnap day’ or something?”

He can see it from the corner of his eyes, can _feel_ Dream’s gaze remain on him for a long, long moment. He oozes that powerful confidence, so cocky and rightfully sure of himself, and Sapnap wants to cower underneath the all-consuming intensity that sets him on fire. He doesn’t even have to look at him to feel it weigh down on him.

“You love it.” Dream murmurs lowly, “Don’t think I haven’t picked up on that.”

Sapnap’s heart jumps to his throat. It’s loud, and the adrenaline that pumps through his veins makes him feel dizzy, the arousal that overflows his belly makes him weaken.

“I don’t.” His voice is so tiny, so weak. It’s not convincing at all.

Dream’s voice stands stark in contrast, low and steady, calm and controlled.

“Look at me.”

Sapnap hesitates. Heat spurs within him at the firm, demanding tone. And yet, he can’t bring himself to, wants to fight him every step of the way, even though he knows from experience that it’s Dream that eventually wins.

“Nick, look at me.”

Dream’s low voice fills the air again, and Sapnap feels a shaky breath leave his lips. His eyes are glassy when he finally looks over at him, heavy-lidded and filled with pure _need_. He watches Dream’s lips slowly turn into a prideful, yet fond and warm smile.

“Oh, baby…” _that stupid, syrupy tone that drives Sapnap wild,_ “You can’t even deny it, can you?”

Fucking _hell_.

Sapnap has to close his eyes at the tender pet name, at the saccharine sweet tone of his voice, laced with a taunting fieriness that digs its way underneath Sapnap’s skin, burns through his sternum and sets his chest ablaze with shame. His dick throbs where it’s still half-exposed from his shorts, and his heart feels like it’s about to beat right out of his chest. All he can hear is the loud thumping of it, resonating through his cotton-filled skull.

When he slowly opens his eyes again, he tries to glare at Dream, but he can’t quite see through the glassiness that coats them, the delirious haze that fogs up the edges of his vision. Dream knows all the right buttons to push, all the right things to say, and Sapnap’s only helpless to his own body’s mind-numbing pleasure and desires.

Finally, Dream firmly wraps his hand around him again, tightly squeezing as he starts jacking him off, and Sapnap can’t help the breathy, high-pitched moan that spills past his lips. His head falls back, vision whitening in bliss as he pushes his hips into it.

“Look at you. You love it when I tease you. You love it when I embarrass you, don’t you? God,” Dream chuckles, “you’re so cute.”

Sapnap wants to cry. This weird mixture of softened, delirious shame and full-blown pleasure fills his veins, consumes his entire being and completely takes a hold over him. His face feels hot, and he can feel drops of salty water prickle at the corner of his eyes. _It’s too much. It’s not enough_.

Dream lives for pushing him right up to the edge with his words, with the way he touches him. And Sapnap can’t deny that he lives for it, too.

He lets himself slump forward, weakened by pleasure and deep craving, until his head is laying on Dream’s shoulder. He’s so overwhelmed, and he’s so hard, throbbing in Dream’s hand that’s still firmly stroking over his dick, bringing him closer and closer to that impending orgasm. His mind feels so fucking faded already, he can barely form any coherent thoughts.

“Dream,” He whispers shakily, wetly.

Dream is a hundred percent right. Of course he is. Sapnap doesn’t even have the energy to deny it anymore. He loves being teased. He loves feeling under control of Dream’s saccharine words.

His hips weakly stutter into the other’s fist, groaning when Dream squeezes tightly around his head. He needs more, yearns for more of that pleasant, fuzzy insanity that drives him so quickly over the edge.

“ _Faster_ , Dream, please.”

He hears Dream grunt lowly above him.

“Fucking hell, Nick.” He doesn’t sound anywhere near unaffected himself, voice rough and breathless as he groans. “Scoot back a bit for me.”

Sapnap understands at once what he’s getting at, so he pushes himself up on shaking arms until he’s hovering above him, and starts scooting backwards so that he’s seated lower on his groin, high up on his thighs. Dream uses the free space to takes his own dick out of his sweats now, and Sapnap spares a quick, heavy-lidded look at it in between them.

He fucking loves it when they do this. They’ve only done it a few times, maybe two or three, but each and every time has been so fucking great. He watches Dream give himself a few rough strokes, before he wraps his large hand around the two of them together, and Sapnap breathes out shakily at the new sensation.

He loves this, so fucking much.

He can’t help the groan ripping from his throat at the feeling of Dream’s firm dick pressed against his own, wrapped up by slender fingers. Dream spares them both mercy, wastes no time in jerking them off together. It’s wet, and it’s sloppy, and the rhythm gets lost easily as Dream becomes hungry for his own orgasm. He maintains a good pressure though, swiftly moving his hand up and down and spreading their slick precum to make the slide easier. His free hand moves to Sapnap’s bare thigh.

Sapnap can feel fingers dig into the supple flesh again, squeezing firmly and taking away his breath just as easy as that. A needy moan spills past his lips and a strained, pleased huff sounds from underneath him. He stares at the bright green eyes looking right back at him, sharing a silent moment between them of mutual lust, and love.

If Sapnap had known Dream would get _this_ fixated on his thighs, and if he’d known he’d like the feeling of it this much, he would’ve worn the stupid shorts sooner. He hadn’t thought this area of his body to be particularly sensitive, but the way Dream so firmly presses into the skin, squeezes and makes him squirm with need, combined with the soothing strokes of his thumb across the insides makes his mind reel.

Sapnap brings his own hand down between them to replace Dream’s. He rubs his palm roughly over both of their sensitive heads, before squeezing them together in a tight fist, letting the precum wet his hand. The noise Dream makes goes straight to his cock, and his hips stutter forward in his grip as his mouth drops open.

Dream’s body feels tense underneath him. Sapnap keeps his gaze on him, watches his lips part with soft little grunts of pleasure that spill from his lips at every flick of his wrist.

Holding Dream’s gaze in the midst of these things always adds fuel to the white-hot pleasure coiling in his gut, always sets his skin ablaze with its intensity and feeds the heady arousal inside of him.

Sapnap really has to fight against his eyelids wanting to flutter shut, with now both of Dream’s hands on his thighs, squeezing and grazing his nails up and down the exposed skin. Sapnap’s breath empties from his lungs, flickers of heat trickle through his stomach at the sweet pleasure it brings.

Of course, Dream easily picks up on these sort of things, easily notices the little details that drive Sapnap insane.

“That feel good?” He murmurs in a low, raspy and slightly weakened tone. Sapnap feverishly nods his head, and Dream can’t help but chuckle at the desperation behind it.

“Hmh, I can tell. You keep making these-” Dream squeezes his fingers high up Sapnap’s thighs, and Sapnap cries out in pleasure, “-these little noises.”

His gaze remains firm on Sapnap as he breathes out heavily.

“God… I can only imagine the type of noises you’d make if I put my mouth on ‘em.”

“Oh _fuck_ -” Sapnap whines, and finally he can’t keep his eyes open anymore. They squeeze shut as his face burns, images of Dream mouthing wetly at his soft thighs flooding his mind. The way he would suck the flesh into his mouth, let his hot tongue explore new, untainted skin and eventually digging his sharp teeth in.

Dream laughs sweetly, groaning as he watches Sapnap’s eyes shut. He can feel his own orgasm build heavily in his gut. “Yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” He grunts, “Suck nice deep, dark marks into them. That’d feel good, wouldn’t it?”

Sapnap can’t control himself anymore. He’s so fucking grateful when he feels Dream’s hand take over. His own hands find his heels and he leans back, starts thrusting his hips into Dream’s tight fist. Every slide of his own dick against Dream’s is making his nerves burn with arousal. The heat in his stomach blazes, the coil tightens with pleasure, until it spreads through his entire body and he’s left shaking with the desire to come. He stretches his chest and arches his back, panting and mindlessly thrusting his hips as he chases after his own orgasm.

Dream is completely enraptured. His eyes are glued to the hot flush on Sapnap’s face, the way his eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth is slackened as whimpers and moans spill past those pretty red lips.

The words leave him before he has any control over them.

“You’d look so fucking good riding me…”

Sapnap blinks his eyes open. They’re glassy and heavy with a deep, burning lust, but there’s also surprise visible in the brown irises. His dick throbs needily in Dream’s hand.

Dream falters. He hadn’t exactly meant to say the words, but he’s definitely not taking them back. It doesn’t seem like Sapnap minds them too much, either. There’s a curious glint in his eyes as he stares right back at Dream.

“Have you-“ Sapnap’s breathless voice cracks weakly, “Have you thought about that?”

Dream swallows. His stomach swarms with butterflies.

“Maybe.” He breathes out.

Sapnap looks at him, deep hunger hiding away in the dark, wide-blown pupils. But there’s also a warm fondness in his gaze. Dream can tell he stubbornly tries to keep them open for a moment, but they flutter closed again when Dream picks up the pace of his hand once more. The warm flush doesn’t leave his cheeks, though.

Dream’s free hand moves up, leaving Sapnap’s thigh to settle on his naked abdomen. The muscles tense underneath the gentle brushes of his fingertips, and a small part of him almost wants to drag this out. Wants to fully take Sapnap apart underneath him, wants to spend another night exploring every nook and cranny of his body and leave marks to show his claim, taint his skin underneath rough fingertips and curious lips.

But he knows Sapnap would not have the patience, after he’s already been brought this close to his building orgasm. Dream can exactly how close he is by the erratic thrusting of his hips, the whimpers that only go up in pitch and the breathless pants as he tries to keep some oxygen in his lungs.

His own dick throbs needily at the sight.

“I always think about you, Sapnap.” Dream whispers. His chest flows warmly with love, as Sapnap bites his lip. His eyes remain closed. “You won’t leave my fucking head.”

“ _Dream_.” Sapnap downright _mewls._

“Dream, Dream, Dream-“ Sapnap cries incoherently, words falling out of his mouth without much thought or reason behind them. “Close- I‘m close-”

Dream isn’t far behind at all. It’s hard to remain somewhat clear-headed as he forms words in his mind, but he pushes them out nonetheless, fueled by the desire to make Sapnap cum.

“I can tell.” He grunts, “Your dick is drooling all over me.”

That pushes Sapnap right over the edge.

“Ah, _fuck_ - _!_ ”

Sapnap comes in hot spurts all over Dream’s fist, streaks of white landing on his shirt as Sapnap chases the mind-numbing waves of his orgasm with his hips. Dream tries to stave off his orgasm, tries to keep his eyes open for long enough to watch Sapnap lose himself as he cums. But the feeling of Sapnap’s throbbing cock right against his own makes him speed up his fist, the sight of his face in the middle of an orgasm and the pretty cries sounding from his lips, forces his own orgasm through his body.

A guttural groan sounds from the back of his throat and his toes curl, his orgasm slamming into him with the speed of a freight train. His mind blanks and his vision completely whitens for a good few seconds, just waves of pure pleasure rolling through his tense body. His hand continues its pace, only slowly starting to lessen in speed as his orgasm starts to fade.

It takes a while for him to come down. He can hear Sapnap’s soft pants above him, can feel his fist wet with their combined semen as he sucks in deep breaths through his lungs.

Sapnap remains seated atop him. His heavy eyes are glued to Dream’s face, fondly taking in the sight of him as his brain slowly powers up again. His body feels like complete jelly, and he’s ready to just plop down ontop of Dream and take a nap.

Dream’s earlier words haven’t quite left him, though. Now that the arousal’s fading, they really start to sink in.

Hazy, warm green eyes blink open at him from underneath him, and his lips turn up into soft a smile.

The words repeat themselves in Sapnap’s mind.

_“You’d look so fucking good riding me.”_

Sapnap swallows.

That might be something they should have a talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> my brain switches up on me, I flip between hating and loving my work so much lmao. damn make up ur mind ho!! 
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts if u have any so far! :) ❤️  
> Twitter: [mybabyllove](https://twitter.com/mybabyllove)


End file.
